Dimenticatos
by HannahHell
Summary: A coisa mais triste do mundo é ser um herói esquecido. /UA/


Dimenticatos

O Navio desembarcou em Nápoles. Depois de dias de viagem cansativa, depois de passar por navios e submarinos inimigos com o prospecto de sermos atacados a cada segundo, chegamos, enfim estamos em terra firme. Uma penas que o perigo está apenas por começar.

Desculpe a indelicadeza, logo vim falando e falando... Sem nem mesmo me apresentar, Com vocês Segundo Sargento Harry Potter, também conhecido como Inglês, embora de inglês só tenha o sangue. Sou um brasileiro nato, natural do Rio de Janeiro.

Os italianos se aproximavam, nem parecia a população grandiosa que Mussolini queria mostrar, mas também não eram tão terríveis quanto os estados Unidos gostavam de ficar ressaltando. Eram pessoa pobre e famintas que precisavam de ajuda.

Enquanto andava, vi Rony, meu melhor amigo, dar à alguns senhores uma caixa de cigarros enquanto Neville dava às crianças as barras de chocolate que tinha trazido, os pequeninos precisavam mais disso que ele. Passei por um velho vestido em trapos e tão magro que parecia mais como um esqueleto vivo, do seu lado estava uma senhora quase tão magra quanto ele, me aproximei e dei-lhes todo o dinheiro que tinha no meu bolso, não era muito, apenas uns trocados, mas seria o suficiente para que ele comprassem comida, pelo menos por hoje.

O acampamento ficava nos arredores da cidade, num acampamento cheio de britânicos, americanos e franceses.

Ali não era como no Brasil, nos quartéis, onde nós, reles soldados, tínhamos que mostrar nossa inferioridade perante os oficiais, ali na guerra todos comiam juntos, lutavam juntos, conversavam, sem se importar se fossem generais, coronéis tenentes ou sargentos.

xXx

A população aos poucos crescia a nos admirar e a cuidar de nós, As nonas, diversas vezes traziam algum pão caseiro feito com a farinha comprada com o dinheiro que lhes doamos. Os velhos gostavam de nos contar histórias sobre sua juventude enquanto fumavam os cigarros que meus companheiros lhes davam.

As crianças estavam sempre a invadir o acampamento para nos observar e admirar, como se fossemos grandes heróis. E talvez nós fossemos, para eles, éramos os bons samaritanos que lhes davam comida e melhoravam um pouco a vida cruel que tinham. Éramos aqueles que se importavam enquanto o próprio governo os abandonara.

xXx

No dia que minha divisão partiu para Monte Castello, para uma das missões mais perigosas que poderíamos enfrentar, meu coração ficou na mão, ao ver as velhas que nos tratavam como netos chorar.

Neville prometeu regressar ao grupo de moleques que estavam sempre a idolatrá-lo. Disse isso guardando uma barra de chocolate no bolso.

_-Essa barra será o lembrete que tenho de voltar para entregá-la a vocês – meu colega disse e bagunçou o cabelo de cada um deles antes de assisti-los correrem de volta para suas casas._

xXx

Chegamos a um morro descampado que cheirava a morte, teríamos de subi-lo para impedir o avanço dos alemães que fariam tiro ao alvo em nós.

Mas não nos desanimamos, éramos da Força Expedicionária Brasileira e, assim como nosso brasão, iríamos fazer a cobra fumar.

Quatro foram as investidas frustradas. Vi meus colegas caírem enquanto permanecíamos a tentar dominar o a ajuda da Força Área, vi meus colegas nos sobrevoar a ajudar-nos a abrir o caminho.

Na quinta investida, soubemos que uma divisão estava recuando enquanto avançávamos e ao chegar, a divisão inteira se rendeu. Mais de quinze mil inimigos se rendendo. Isso fora mais do que uma vitória foi a comprovação de que fazíamos algo certo.

Revistamos aqueles soldados um à um, antes de mandá-los para a reserva, como prisioneiros de guerra. Rony foi em um dos caminhões, conversou com um Coronel Alemão, Draco Malfou era seu nome, se não me engano, e em pouco tempo, estava dando cigarros para ele e alguns de seus homens, conversando e ouvindo sua história.

Rony sempre fora assim, o tipo de homem que faz amigos com extrema facilidade era incrível de certo um grande talento.

O coronel contou ao meu amigo sobre sua família, sobre a bela Astória e seus filhos Kristen e Scorpius. Rony lhe prometeu que logo que iria falar com seu general para conseguir que o oficial alemão desse pelo menos um telefonema para a família, para contar-lhes que estava bem. O homem lhe agradeceu dando ao ruivo a única coisa de valor que possuía. Tirou do peito a Cruz de Ferro de segunda classe que tinha e entregou à Rony.

A Cruz de Ferro, para os que não conhecem, é a mais alta condecoração que um militar alemão pode ganhar, a maior honra possível e, mesmo assim o homem estava dando ao meu amigo a medalha.

xXx

No momento que voltamos a Nápoles fomos recebidos como seus Libertadores, a guerra ainda não havia acabado, mas isso me fez ver que podíamos ganhar que eu e meus companheiros iríamos fazer parte disso. Que seríamos lembrados para sempre...

xXx

E quando voltamos para o Brasil, a festa com que fomos recebidos me fez ver que isso era verdade, que éramos heróis, que éramos importantes. Mas isso durou apenas meses, logo fomos esquecidos pelo nosso povo.

Os libertadores brasileiros, os heróis de muitos italianos que ainda se lembravam e se orgulhavam de nós, foram esquecidos pela sua pátria. Lembrados apenas como "Uma Participação Simbólica".

Para os meninos que seguiam Neville, para o Coronel que pode falar com sua esposa, para a 'nona' que nos mimava não fomos simbólicos, fomos heróis.

xXx

Somos Heróis esquecidos esperando para que um dia sejamos lembrados.

Somos a FEB e fizemos a Cobra Fumar.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>_Essa fic é baseada em fatos reais, mas como eu não sou professora de história eu tive de criar algumas coisas. Licença poética aqui, por favor._  
><em>A FEB, para quem não sabe, foi a Força Expedicionária Brasileira, um total de mais de 12 mil soldados que foram para a Itália lutar na Segunda Guerra Mundial.<em>

_A Batalha de Monte Castello demorou três meses e a parte da rendição de uma divisão alemã inteira é puramente verdade. E a participação decisiva dos brasileiros nessa batalha também é verídica._

_O Símbolo da FEB era uma cobra fumando, porque diziam que era mais fácil uma cobra fumar do que o Brasil ir para a guerra._

_Os soldados brasileiros realmente davam cigarros e conversavam com os soldados capturados, além de que a parte de Nápoles sobre eles darem comida, cigarros e até dinheiro para a população também é verdade._

_Dimenticatos quer dizer Esquecidos em italiano._


End file.
